With the technology develop and the raising of people need to products, the display device is no longer limited to single-sided display but comes with a double-sided display device. The double-sided display device can be applied to mobile phones, handheld computers and other mobile electronic equipment it can also be used in banks, supermarkets and other places for business process.
The organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technology is different with the traditional LCD display technology, and no need of backlight and it has self-luminous properties. A very thin coating of organic materials and the glass substrate is adopted. When a current is passed, these organic materials will extract light. Besides, the OLED displays can be made lighter and thinner, with larger viewing angle, and can save energy power significantly.
In addition, a flexible display is with light, thin, foldable and portable and other outstanding advantages to achieve double sided display, and has slim and portable features.
Therefore, how to provide a flexible OLED display to enable double sided display is a needed problem to be solved.